halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-091
This is the HelmetComm of SPARTAN-091. Don't leave any nasty letters, ! what to do well, just write fanon! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 00:33, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :umm...like...well, this isn't like Halopedia, where you gotta write canon, confirmed articles. for example, write about Jared-091. SPARTAN-091, Juliet, the whole stuff. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 00:36, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Spartans :) Okay so I was thinking something. You know how you have that template for Jared-091 on your other user-talk page? I think that could be the standard for all Spartan fanon characters, as in people can use it to make Spartan characters. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 04:13, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Gray Does that mean that Jared was in Gray Team before Adrian? This isn't anything big, it wont mean much to my story, but I just want to know what year Jared was conscripted. Ya, thanks for fixing it though. I'm probably going to start working on Adrian's page in a bit. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 00:23, 20 January 2007 (UTC) o0 I did? Ya, I tried to make it sound as inconspicuous as possible in my fanfic that Adrian was the first Spartan put into the Gray Team designation, since Halsey tried to explain it to him in terms without him feeling like he'd failed being a soldier. So ya, if I had said Later, I didn't mean it. But hell it doesn't really matter. Pce. CaptainAdamGraves 00:46, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Leonidas-class Battleship.GIF very very nice pic. it's a bit too unrealistically powerful, though...=S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 20:12, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Nifty. Heavy Battleships are supposed to be unrealistically powerful. However, they are also unrealistically expensive, so there wouldn't be that many around. Like the info, though I don't think it would be advisable to go with anything other than the Shaw-Fijukawa Translight Engine for Slipspace, because the UNSC put the best of the best into the Pillar of Autumn, and a new Slipspace drive wasn't one of them. Now, had this ship been introduced in 2552 after Cortana brought info back concerning the Covenant Slipspace drive, a new Slipspace drive just might be doable. :--'Rot'Brandon 04:42, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *Hey, how did you make this picture? I was just wondering, it looks very professional... I was thinking if you created it I could use a similiar method to possibly create a picture of the Parabola-Class Freighter, since I have a pretty good idea of how it may look. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 20:46, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Rules That story that breaks Halo canon isn't mine, but I was just curious as to the location of these rules. Thanks. Darth mavoc No problem. So you love Aussies? lol. Darth mavoc I know that. Darth mavoc Do Not Mourn... For various reasons, I must leave Halo Fanon for the period of six months, effective immediately. Never fear, for in the words of General Douglas MacArthur, "I shall return!" I trust that you will keep my pages and characters safe, R2 and H*bad. And don't delete me. I will return. Have fun without my annoying prescense! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 04:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) *Mourns anyway* :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 22:27, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Halo: Galaxy If only I had the materials and resources to produce a game on such a scale. I figure that maybe I can email it to Bungie and ask for my name in the credits or something... :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 22:27, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Secret Project I can always give it a try. Email me at brebuga4@gmail.com. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:57, 1 May 2007 (UTC) coughHalo Fanon: Ruins of Triumph/cough :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:16, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Well, wadaya think? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:39, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Combat Vest & O Yah Ah the joy of Halloween. Also, the Spartan userbox is on the...large side. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Da, now the thing you gave me can be an award, and you can use this as a userbox. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:52, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Oh thank you Thanks for correcting me with my spelling, I was in a major rush at the time, so yeah. Think Thanks, H*bad (talk) Ares If he does come back, the nomination stands. Marcus-098 is awesome. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:24, 13 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Welcome -Monitor of Installation-07 6:05 PM, May 15th, 2007 Nothing can have enough spartans, can it? -Monitor of Installation-07 5:28 PM, May 15th, 2007 -.- nu My orders are to put this. They are SPARTANs not trojans! so ... XP! Duskstorm 01:51, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Her no Legend lives on! Also it has large numbers of Rebels, heretics, criminals, and exiled covenant. You think of how strong it is. Twilightstorm 01:57, 17 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Who I am purposely not giving any info about the character from my last post for a reason. Another one similar to him (From the same unit) is already in the fanfic. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 23:18, 18 May 2007 (UTC) You do not need to worry because I am basing him around the snipers of WWI and WWII so he should not kill many people. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 23:24, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ya you just need to take him to the place where the rebel Spartan-IIIs are. There is backup in the form of 150 MAKO attack drones. The guy is an ONI operative. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 23:37, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Re: 091 thx. I was not using him because I was not sure if you would allow me to aid my men in battle. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Fragged Rebels The one advantage that I have been using over them is that I always have a reason behind what I do. Example, The JINN is made from an old forerunner computer that has a massive amount of info so the JINN has special unparalleled abilities. They have no reason behind their facts so we can use that to beat them. Thx for helping me fight against them and make us win. We can beat anything as long as we do not let anger make us do stupid things. (I have been making Bloodstar angry which will hopefully make her make a msitake.) Thx for listening. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:51, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Ruins of Triumph Alright, Hank is now in a position where he could pop up anywhere, anytime, so he's ready to be introduced into Ruins of Triumph. We should probably begin inviting people there. Also, just to give you a better visual image of the core reactor I'm talking about, take a look here, or play through Half-Life 2: Episode One. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:18, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Technically, I just pulled Hank out (I'm leaving the source of the gold light a mystery for now) of Hollow Bastion. I just couldn't keep up with the rate of posting. However, I could always have him teleported to another part of the ring...so maybe :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:14, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Temp Leave I am temporarily leaving the fanon but in the meantime you can use my characters as long as you do not kill them. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) I am the second member of RB to say hells no. They are SPARTANS got it bud? Sara says no I say no. They cam on their own accord to. Understand the empire and be an empire I have alot to fix. Twilightstorm 15:07, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Scum... The Empire is like a rebel faction. It gets prisoners, soldiers, covenant and flood. It grows becase it's a cause I know alot about war and this stuff is legit! It all makes sence so don't say it isn't! Attacking the Archaic Meory is suicide becuase IT'S THE FLAGSHIP OF THE EMPIRE YOU FOOLS! Twilightstorm 19:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) No! They betrayed the UNSC after the deaths of Aplha and Beta! They wanted to be known and let everyone else know! Twilightstorm 14:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Short lesson in history of the Empire. No... Our spartans are from ONI trained by the elite soldiers of the UNSC. Having seen their brothers and sisters perish and not made public like their predecessors. They wanted to be known and the would. Mimi , the over all leader volonteered her Company to take the supercarrier Archaic Memory, they did but lost alot of friends... only ten made it out and eight followed Lysira to contruct her empire on Planet Serenity. The empire was forced to prey on UNSC supply ships and prison transports. They never harmed any civilian but the UNSC were slaughtered where ever they were found. The Memory attracted people and they thought they had their chance... usnig such a large ship they captured another super carrier. The Ragnorok. The two attracted rebel fleets and the rebels were reeducated into civilized troops with fancy new armor and heretic allies. Prisoners were reeducated and joined willingly after seeing the error of their ways. They kept preyng of ship and victory after victory came more and more suitable soldiers. They believed in Lysira and they followed her to hell and back if she gave the word... You now must decide if we are bad or good? We are good... in our point of view but in yours and your friend's we are nothing more than a unsophisticated group of rebels. Then came the flood in Michel's story. I was impressed and tested the thory out... Our large numbers come from our flood and willing civilians and prisoners. Bloodstar 15:26, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you... I'm somewhat of a historian... Hitler changed the minds of so many german, Stalin.... Joan of ARC... your president bush. It just takes a certain type of leader and the right word to make someon follow. Take Twilightstorm. I fancy him and he fancys me. He wuld die for me or kill some one for me and i just ahve to say something. Strange he would tie his life to me... it is facinating... it all just takes leadership. Bloodstar 14:09, 25 May 2007 (UTC) No no. The ragnorok was Dusks idea... If it were my way my whole group would just be a bunch of civilized fools. They are uniqe the way they are. If you don't mind I can tell you about everyone in my clan. Twilightstorm is a hispanic american I am smitten with. He is never rude to women and upholds chivalry or so he says... Hi family has mood swings and he hates being asked multiple questions. He has a rather lage soft spot for women and I consider that puppy love. He cares about me thought and that is enough for us both. Duskstorm is you haven't guessed is Twilight's cousin. The two are both random using o.o n.n n//.//n o//.//o O//.//O ~//.//n X//.//X x.x in some posts. Dusk is to married to an 18 year named Oliva both are girls and love eachother more than life and that I guess is true love. Though the two are perverted... Enternal Darkness, aka Seth aka Eric and his twin sister Seraph Angel aka Erika, are french. The were orphans and now work for my mother making sure that my siblings and I are taken care of. we have 10 maids and 20 guards (do not ask) seth is among them and 1 butler named Ivan. Last is Oliva or the user Altimia. She is a security guard but never is taken seriously due to her breast implants. I questioned her about this once she sai it was to make Dusk happy... I probably never understand such things... I my self am a 10 year, I finally amit it..., british girl born in england. every summer we go to another mansion in washington state in your country to a remote town. Oliva, Erika and I are civilized and polite. The others are rather strange... Bloodstar 19:19, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Main Page Please don't post stuff about some RPG on the Main Page. This is a bad way to say it, but no ones Fanon is special. The only time it is when both top admins deem it to be able to be on the Main page. Also I moved it to Halo:Spartan RP Guild since we don't allow other pages to have Halo Fanon: as it's name space. I know that you probably didn't know that, but just wanting to inform. (But I do like it though, if that makes any difference.) Thank you, H*bad (talk) 05:16, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :What I mean is that: 1. Only admins should really be posting news. 2. Your RP thing, isn't a Wiki RP. But you can apply to be one. :) Also RR is going to be on and off a few times. I think....--'H*bad (talk)' 20:15, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Exercise one I am confused. What exactly are we supposed to do in the basic training? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 23:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC) K. Thx. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:33, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Re: CAF it is a group of people that write fanon and play Xbox Live (Optional) that me and some of my friends from school made. You will start off with the rank of Private but when I make something to test how much strategy someone has I will give it to you and you can get a higher rank. You will be promoted by either how good you are at fanon writing or if you do something incredible on Xbox live. I would also like to know what weapon on Halo 2 multiplayer are you best at? You will start at the rank of corporal because I think that you have good fanon writing skills. Here is your starting userbox: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:42, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Then would you classify yourself as a sniper or Heavy Infantry or Support Gunner in battle. Support Gunner perhaps because you use both sniper and battle rifle. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I made you both because we are undermanned right now. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:17, 30 May 2007 (UTC) After talking to Zau (Leader) I have decided to promote you to Master Corporal because you have worked hard on articles in the halo fanon. Here is your new rank: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 01:35, 30 May 2007 (UTC) RE:Galaxy Again First, I am assuming you are talking about Halo Galaxy. Second, would you elaborate as to what you mean. It is on Halo Fanon, but there are several ways I could look at it. A) You mean I should have it as a project page. B) I should get my own little wiki for the game. C) I should finish the article. D) I should eat food. I hope its D. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:49, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Ruins of Triumph Well even though I have already made 3 Monitors, I would like to create yet ANOTHER for your RP (lol). Please reply quickly if possible. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) -tiger hiss- We are not REBELs we made stuff and it not a canon. Shock Troopers are more resistent to the Combat Rifle that shoots depleted uranium shards. It carries a magazine of 75 round and holds 475 inreserve. It's alt fire shots a slug of five shards that scatter on hard surfaces for the user to get around corners. It nasteh! and it was all my idea cause i was playing one of my fiance's old games and she had this game called unreal two so it gt addicting and i beat it one day and now i'm speaking off subject... i ish not crazy X3 Duskstorm 15:17, 30 May 2007 (UTC) RP guild fanon Are we allowed to use Spartan-IIIs in the basic training? Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 21:49, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Heylo there! Dear Spartan-091, #I do not have the very high-level technical access necessary to make you a moderator on #Halo-Fanon, unfortunately. #You're invited to FE. ;-) Later! Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 10:55, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I can though.--'H*bad (talk)' 12:37, 31 May 2007 (UTC) How? How did you get aboard the ''Archaic Memory? Get past security? Up an offline gravity lift? Please explain... my paitence is very thin.... Bloodstar 20:49, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Oh thank you... I know all to well that SPARTANs are stronger than any human. But you underestimate Lysira. She is not human and her powers are strong... Crushing internal organs, bones, and erasing minds are the strongest abilities she has besides making things move and bend. She can read minds some times but it strains her so she stoped. Also... why did you attempt to take an S-III especially Mahiru Sarris? Bloodstar 19:00, 1 June 2007 (UTC) You there? ;-) Dear Spartan-091, Please respond ASAP. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 20:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Get onto #halopedia ASAP please. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 21:14, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hopefully im the first to say Congrats! :D--MIl AI 2430 23:33, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Bah...beating me to congratulate Jared...I'll have my revenge Will! lol :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:55, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Ruins of Triumph I see you tweaked it. Cool. I'm in for sure. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:51, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Bah, tis only midnight here. I'll be up another good two hours...though not on the computer. I'll look over the page soon...I was too busy fixing uniformity issues with the roles at the bottom to check (see my admin bio to understand) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:58, 2 June 2007 (UTC) By the way, check your email. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:55, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Of course I will join. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 13:35, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Re: RoT Invite Of course I'll join! ^^ -Dubtiger 15:44, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Invite If it's possible, I'd like to participate in Ruins of Triumph. -[[User:Azathoth|''david'' ''welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 16:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) RoT Im in,sir!--MIL AI 2430 17:46, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Sergeant! Here is your userbox: Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 18:14, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Summer reading No. I have to read it as a novel in english class or I will fail because I need to write an essay on it. it is a pretty good book though so that is how I got the general's name. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:56, 4 June 2007 (UTC) NO Bushido is the practice of the code of honor of the samurai you idiot. Hara-kiri is suicide. Baka. You need to get your facts straight Duskstorm 19:26, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Congrats That is halarious! I got to get myself one of those. Where can you make one? Also Jared is no longer aboard the ''Archiac memory. There was a hole blown in the brig and the prisoners managed to escape the ship. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 22:39, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on your new position. I hope that you will use it well. Sorry that I did congratulate you earlier.--'H*bad (talk) 04:11, 5 June 2007 (UTC) OMGOSH!! OMG OMG OMG! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baka. Duskstorm 15:06, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ... Uh...I am in grade 7. I am only 13. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 21:30, 5 June 2007 (UTC) My school does a lot of thing ahead of most schools because it does not need to follow cirriculum (Not sure if that is spelt right) that is decided by the public school board. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:09, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Do need help. Thanks for asking i do need help. Could you tell me how to make a bio for myself, if so i would really appreciate it. Savi0r 22:20, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Can i join Hey Sparan can i join ''Runes of Triumph Spartan G-23 told me about it --Demakhis 19:24, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Sparan puede yo ensamblar ' ' Runes del '' del triunfo que G-23 espartano me dijo sobre él --Demakhis 19:35, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Hello are you there sleepy head --Demakhis 23:05, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Just wondering,Jared. If your ever going to approve me for RoT. :D --Will 23:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC)